


Eden

by supermagicalshounen



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, So don't worry, You know what to expect, but i figured i should warn you anyway, child abuse tw, it's just implied, it's lisa so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Lisa gets thrown out of the house, and makes a new friend.
Relationships: Lisa Armstrong/Buzzo (LISA)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this forever ago and never posted it because I wanted to write more with it, but I never had any more ideas. Maybe I'll do more if I ever get ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“If you can’t listen to me, then you can sleep outside, girl.” Marty had her hair in his fist, dragging her to the door. She’d given up fighting back; she knows all it’ll get her is a chunk of hair missing. She was silent, even as he shoved her out the door and down the front steps. She landed in the dirt, and lay there for a moment as the door slammed shut and locked.

Lisa knew better than to try and talk to a neighbor. They were within walking distance, but nobody really wanted to get involved. When she was younger, she would knock on doors, her nose bloody and her voice frantic. They would only peek out of the window, and ignore her until she went away. Marty would find her eventually, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder, carrying her home like she was a ragdoll. But she figured she was more of a blow up doll.

She sat up slowly. Her whole body ached, but she was used to the pain now. Lisa stood slowly, thankful she was at least wearing a big t-shirt that hid that she was wearing only underwear beneath it. It wasn’t an ideal situation at all, but she didn’t care. Nobody would be coming to see her anyway. The late afternoon sun was beginning to set, so she needed to find a place to sleep. She prodded through bushes, trying to find someplace comfortable, but they were all too full for her to be able to get into. She turned to one of the trees between their house and another, but as she prepared to lay down under it, she felt like someone was watching her.

She looked up to see a boy in the tree.

“Hi…” He said softly. Lisa studied him, tilting her head to the side.

“I haven’t seen you before.” Her voice was a little rough. She didn’t talk much these days.

“My parents and I moved here about a week ago… I’m Bernard.”

“Bernard?” Lisa snorted, her lips quirking up into a small smirk. “What the hell kind of name is that?”

“It’s mine. Is yours really cool or something?”

“Not really. It’s Lisa.” She shrugged, leaning back against the tree trunk and looking up at him.

“I guess that’s better than Bernard.” He replied. There was a pause. “Was that guy who threw you out… your dad?”

“Technically speaking, yeah. Don’t worry about it. Nobody else does.” She sighed, sitting down and closing her eyes.

“Oh… Um…” Bernard hopped down from the tree, landing next to her on the ground. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“It’s alright. It happens all the time.”

“It shouldn’t…”

“Yeah, I know. But I can’t really do anything. There’s only life, and this one’s mine. It’s no big deal.” She stared at the ground venomously. “I mean if my fucking brother had taken me with him when he left…” She ripped a chunk of grass up, her breathing heavy. “Whatever. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this shit. I don’t know you.”

“I don’t mind.” He sat next to her tentatively, studying her. She looked worn down, almost dead. She was pale and way too skinny, her cheeks gaunt and her lips dry. Her whole body seemed to be covered in bruises and scabs, some bigger than others. Her hair was messy and black, her bangs falling into her face and covering her eyes for the most part. From what Bernard could see, they were a very dark color, and they looked so empty. His eyes caught a glint of something, and he saw a necklace around her neck. “I like your necklace.” He said, eager to change the subject and maybe cheer her up.

“Oh, thanks. It was my mom’s. She died when I was little.” Lisa fiddled with the pendant around her neck. “I don’t really remember her. We don’t have any pictures or anything. But Dad says I look a lot like her.” There was no hint of mirth in her voice as she said this, and Bernard felt his stomach twist. He wondered if he was getting in over his head.

“Hey, are you hungry or anything? You look really thin…” He asked.

“Hm? Oh, I guess it has been a while since I’ve eaten.” Her voice was distant. She didn’t seem to be fully there. “I guess I should have something. But don’t go out of your way for my sake or anything. It’s not a big deal. I can scrounge something up when he lets me back in tomorrow.”

“It’s no big deal! I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Bernard hopped up, running into the house nearby. Lisa waited for him, almost positive he’d just go inside and leave her, but to her surprise he came back a few minutes later.

“You came back.” She said softly, almost in awe.

“Yeah, of course!” Bernard sat down next to her, handing Lisa a few things. There were some granola bars, an apple, and a baggie of dry cereal. “Oh, here. I figured you might want some pants, too. They’re probably kind of big, but they’re better than nothing.” He handed her a pair of pajama pants. She looked at him incredulously.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She asked suddenly. “Are you trying to get something out of me?”

“No! Of course not! You just seem like you need help… I’m not gonna just let you starve or freeze out here. I can let you borrow a sleeping bag too if you want! It gets cold out at night.” He said, giving her a warm smile. Lisa felt her throat tighten. She didn’t know what this guy’s deal was. Why was he so nice? Her vision started to cloud, and she wiped at her eyes. Her hands came away wet with tears, and she was shaking like a leaf.

“I don’t get it… I don’t…” Her voice cracked, and she felt angry suddenly. Why was she crying in front of someone she just met? She never cried in front of Marty anymore. She didn’t think she COULD cry anymore. So why was this pushing her over the edge?

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Her voice was almost a whisper. “L-Look, it’s not a good idea to get involved with me. And I can’t take all this. It’ll be suspicious if he comes to get me and I’m wearing some stranger’s pants. So just… Go home. Forget about me.” She shoved the pajama pants and food back into his arms. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Just… go live a normal life. Pretend we never met. I can’t… I can’t accept this.” She was trying hard not to break down into sobs. Bernard knew she wanted to be alone.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll stop bothering you. But please, just eat.” He set the food in front of her. “My house is the one over there. If you ever need me, you can come find me. I’m not trying to hurt you, I just… I don’t like seeing people suffer. You seem like a nice person. I just wanna help you if I can.” He stood up. “I’ll see you around, Lisa. Like I said, just… find me if you need me.” He walked back to his house. Lisa stared at the food in front of her, and mindlessly held the apple in her hands. She hesitated, wiping it on her stained white shirt, and took a bite.

It was the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted, and she started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, comments are always appreciated! They're my only source of motivation to keep writing.


End file.
